What is Love?
by Darami LX
Summary: After the unexpected death of his parents, will Trunks ever find peace of mind again? And who will be the one to help him? A T/P and also G/B get together fic.....i hate summaries.....this is my first DBZ/GT fic, so please be gentle! R&R please! ~Cass^_^


__

~*~*A/N: Hey guys! This is just something that popped into my head while reading "All Quiet on the Western Front" (a horrible book) and also listening to Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. So, needless to say, it is sort of sad at first….Well, on with the first chappy, and please review and tell me if you like it? thanx.

Disclaimer: I don't own nething, so there will be no suing.

Ages: Trunks-22, Goten-21, Pan-20, Bra-19(I'll explain later!)

Oh! bye the way: ~text~ indicates thoughts, "text" indicates speaking. I almost forgot that^_^;

****

What is Love?

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Trunks was sitting at the desk in his office, filling out papers for Capsule Corp.'s latest invention's release to the public. Ever since his mother died, him and his sister were left in charge of the company, and the stress was finally getting to him.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, and thought about the cause of his stress: his mother's death. Nothing could really come close to describe how she died, but if he could voice his opinion, it was from a broken heart. After all, his father died of an incurable disease not too long before she gave up on life.

Trunks sighed….he really needed to take a break and find some way to relax. Maybe if he spent some time with his friends, he could. So he called up his secretary and left a message for his sister that he went out for lunch with friends.

Since Pan graduated from college not too long ago, he thought that it would be safe to invite her. But first, he needed to invite Goten. That way it more then likely wouldn't show that he actually had feelings that went beyond friendship towards the raven-haired beauty. 

"Well, I guess I'll tell them to meet me at the Pizzeria downtown." he said as he dialed up Goten's number.

__

*Meanwhile*

Pan was filling out a dozen job applications to different dojo's across town, hoping that she could get a job that she loved. Sure, she could take the easy way out by going to her grandfather, Hercule, to work in his dojo, but where's the experience in that? She had a dream to open her own one day, so she needs to do it the old fashioned way: on her own.

"Geez….No wonder why Goten took the easy way out! This is so confusing…." Pan muttered while trying to sort out what application went to which dojo. She just finished putting the last one into an envelope labeled for Simon's Dojo in the middle of the city when the phone rang.

"Who could it be this time…" she muttered as she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Pan Son here."

"Oh! Hey Pan! Just the person I was wanting to talk to," Trunks said from the other end of the line. "Are you busy at the moment?"

"No, I just finished filling out applications….what fun. Why did you want to know?"

"Well, I'm taking off from work for an early lunch break, and I was wondering if you would like to join me and Goten. So, can you?"

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to. Where do you want to meet." Pan inquired.

"How 'bout the Pizzeria down town? Is that ok?"

"Yeah! I'll meet you and Uncle Goten there in about fifteen minutes, ok?"

"See ya there, Pan!"

"Ok then, bye."

"Bye."

Pan hung up her cordless phone and went to change from her pajamas. She emerged from her apartment five minutes later in a orange baby t-shirt and Mudd jeans and her No Boundaries sandals, her hair put up in a long pony-tail, bangs curled under. She wasn't much for make-up, so she only put on some silver eye-shadow and a natural colored lip-gloss.

Pan got into her orange eclipse and drove as safe (and as fast) as she could to get to the Pizzeria in time, seeing as she lived about twenty minutes away and had to get there in half the time. When she arrived, she parked beside Trunks' silver porche and got out. "Damn, sometimes I hate him for having such a cool car!" She then walked to the Pizzeria to meet him and her uncle.

__

*In the Pizzeria (Trunks' P.O.V)*

As I sat there talking to Goten about random things, he asked me the question that I hoped he wouldn't think of asking, but he's not really that dumb not to notice…

"So Trunks, you have feelings for my niece, don't you? And don't try to deny it, even your parents knew before hey passed away."

I let out a deep, frustrated sigh before I even answered his question. "Yes, I do. But I don't want her to know anytime soon. If she finds out, it has to be from myself and no-one else. She deserves that much."

"Don't sweat it, bud! I won't tell her, I was just wanting to know. Besides, I have to tell you something, so don't get mad at me either."

"Sure, but I think I already know what it is." I replied.

"Well, if you promise…..I think I like Bra." He admitted this very timidly, and I just had to laugh! He sounded so scared of me!

"Well," I tried to say after I calmed down a little, "I already guessed as much, with the way you act around her! But don't worry, I won't kill you unless if you hurt her. She's old enough to make decisions on her own!" After I said this, he regained the color in his face. I was secretly wondering if he could get any paler….when I saw Pan pull up beside my car.

Goten ended up following my gaze after I didn't pay much attention to something he asked me. "Wow! She's here on time! Wait a minute….why was I here early?" he pondered out loud. Now that is something that only a Son could pull off and get away with. I couldn't take my eyes away as I watched Pan get out of her car. She wore practical clothes, but on her they were enough to amplify the pure beauty that she possessed.

I ended up finally turning away my gaze just as she turned around and started walking to the Pizzeria. ~Whew….that was close….but will I ever be able to tell her how I feel?~ I was pondering over these things as she entered the Pizzeria, and Goten's welcoming her snapped me out of it….almost.

__

*Pan's P.O.V*

As I turned around and started to walk inside, I could've sworn that I saw Trunks looking at me, if not but for a brief second. But as soon as I thought I did, he averted his eyes and started to get his "macho-man in thought" look. Sometimes I wonder why he does that every time I look his way. ~Whatever. I'll let it slide as usual…after all, I can't stay mad at him for long…Maybe…I like him? Oh great! Bra's going to kill me when I tell her!~

"Hey Pan! How's my favorite niece?" Yup, that's my uncle….too silly to understand the simplest of things sometimes…

"Uncle Goten, you know that I'm your only niece!" I replied as I hugged my uncle and sat next to Trunks….Did he just jump?"

*Third P.O.V. (all-knowing)*

Trunks was startled out of his current thoughts as Pan sat down next to him….and ended up jumping and knocking his chair over.

"Trunks? Please, sit down! It's not like I'm going to bite ya!" said a slightly worried Pan. After all, how would you act when your best friend (other then Bra, and not to mention that he's her crush….) jumps when you sit next to them? Of course she was concerned for him!

"Um….sorry about that….I was just thinking and, well, you sort of startled me!" As soon as he said this, a blush started to creep upon his cheeks, making him look extremely embarrassed and nervous. ~Oh man! I totally blew that one! I didn't mean to jump at all!~

"It's ok, Trunks. But tell me this, what has you so jumpy lately? I'm your friend, Trunks. It's not like I'm going to hurt you."

"Pan, I appreciate the concern, but it's not really something I think you'd understand….but I will tell you in time, I just can't think of how to tell anyone at the moment…..do you understand?" he said the last few lines in a barely audible tone, and that in itself says that he was really serious, but also that he wanted no-one but her to hear it.

"Yes, take your time Trunks….So, have you guys ordered something yet? I'm starved!" She said this in order to lighten the tension in the atmosphere, hoping that it would get the boys back to their normal selves.

Obviously it worked, because right after she said it, three stacks of pepperoni pizza's (with extra cheese) was brought over to the table they were at, ant the boys each attacked their own stack. ~*sigh* Boys will be boys….~ With that thought, she started eating her pizzas, trying to think of a reason to Trunks' behavior….

~*~*A/N: Hey yall! Just so I won't get asked this, Pan and Bra are older then they are supposed to be for a reason, and both graduated with enough college credits to count for four years in just a mere two. Bra's birthday (the one I planned for her, neways) is coming up soon, so that's why she's just 19 instead of 20 like Pan. Also, this is my first DBZ/GT fic, that just happens to be a standard T/P and G/B get-together story. But don't think that that is where it is going to end. Well, hope ya liked it, please review if ya did, and….I guess that's all! C'yall later!*~*~

~Darami LX~

(oh yeah! about this, I'm going to sign as Cass or Cassie from now on, I'm getting tired of hitting the shift button so many times…..oh well! c'ya!) 


End file.
